Toes In The Sand
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greta and Morgan give Greg a special day for his birthday.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I was wondering how I should write a Father's Day story for Greg and the kids. A friend of mine gave me this idea, and I thought it would make a cool birthday story for Greg.**

 **I thought, since Morgan and Greg both have family in California, it would be cool to have a little family vacation. This idea came to me when I was at a water park with my family and I saw some kids playing with their parents. I thought it would be a cool Jackson and Greta story. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

Morgan and Greg knew it would be a challenge to take a road trip to California with their kids, but they all looked forward to seeing Greg's family in San Gabriel and celebrating Morgan's stepfather's birthday in Los Angeles. Thankfully, they were both able to get the time off, and Jackson couldn't wait to see all his family.

The day before they were supposed to go back to Vegas was Greg's birthday. Greg and Morgan surprised Jackson and Greta with a trip to the beach. Jackson had gone to the beach on family vacations in the past, and loved it. And he couldn't wait to show his baby sister the beach for the very first time.

"Greta, you're gonna love this!" Jackson told his sister as Morgan helped get her out of the car. "We can swim and build sand castles and play!"

Greg smiled as he watched his family. He loved going to the beach when he was Jackson's age, and couldn't wait to play with his children.

Morgan and Greg set a blanket on the sand. Jackson helped unpack their tote bag. "Here," Greg said as he got out the sunscreen.

Greta didn't know why her mother was putting sunscreen on her, she just wanted to be with her brother.

Morgan smiled at her husband with their children. "I've got a good idea. I think it's about time Greta got her toes in the sand for the first time."

"Yeah!" Jackson said. He smiled at his sister.

Greta smiled and giggled and reached for her father. Greg smiled as he held his daughter. "You ready, pretty girl?" Greta giggled.

Morgan took cell phone video as Greg and Jackson put Greta's feet in the sand for the first time. The baby girl babbled curiously and giggled.

"She likes it," Jackson said. He smiled as his sister wiggled her toes in the sand.

"I think she does," Greg said with a warm smile. He loved simple moments with his family.

Jackson helped Greta put her life vest on so they could play near the water. Greg held Greta as the waves came up to their feet.

"Ah!" Greta said with surprise as the waves hit her.

Greg held on to her as Greta patted her hand in the sand, wondering why all that water came up to her. "What do you think, sweetie," Morgan asked.

Another wave came up to the sand and Jackson giggled. Greg held Greta and let her toes dangle in the water as the wave came up to the shore. This time, Greta giggled.

Jackson giggled as he splashed around and watched his sister. "Greta, I can't wait till you're big enough to swim with me and daddy and mama!"

Morgan took Greta so Greg and Jackson could splash about and play in the water. Greta laughed as she watched her brother and father swim and play. Morgan cuddled Greta close. "You having fun, huh?" She asked her giggling daughter.

After they swam a bit, Jackson and Greg joined Morgan and Greta for some fruit juice and bottled water. Jackson couldn't stop talking to Greg about swimming in the ocean and playing with his sister.

Morgan couldn't stop smiling at her husband with his children. She and Greg loved just spending the day with the two of them.

They spent the afternoon just playing and enjoying the day. Greg loved just spending the day with Jackson and Greta. And seeing the two of them playing at the beach together was priceless.

That evening, Jackson surprised Greg with a handmade card. "Greta signed it too, see?" Jackson said as he showed Greg the streaks of green and purple crayon on the paper.

"I love this," Greg said. "Thank you." He hugged his son.

When he pulled away, Jackson asked, "Are you sad because we didn't get you a big present?"

Greg looked his son in the eyes. "You did give me a big present. You and your mama and sister gave me a great day with you. I'll take those happy memories any day."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Jacks, we gave your sister her first day at the beach, and I got to spend some time just with you. That means more to me than you'll ever know."

Jackson's smile could outshine all the lights of Vegas. "Cool!" He hugged his father.

"I love you, Jacks."

"Love you, daddy."

Morgan and Greta smiled as they watched Greg and Jackson. The baby girl smiled and reached for her father. "I think Greta loved her first day at the beach," Morgan told them.

Greg smiled as Jackson hugged his sister. "This was the best beach day ever, right Greta!"

"Baba da!" Greta answered.

Greg smiled and hugged his family. It was truly the best beach day and the best way to spend a birthday.

 **The End.**


End file.
